Bite Me
by s1xF00tD33p
Summary: Late one night, Marceline is bored and decides to visit a certain Princess. She's been in her lab for days and is too tired to even watch what she's saying, letting a few things slip out. Our very own Vampire Queen decides to get a kick out of it, but things quickly get quite... how should I say this... out of hand, but in a good way...? [Does in fact contain adult themes.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story! Woo! Written at 2 A.M., excuse any of my mistakes. Enjoy!**

As day turned to night, street lamps flickered on to shroud the streets in a dim light, and doors and windows were heard being shut far and wide. The noise of people talking and socializing with one another died down as the sun set behind the Candy Kingdom.

Peppermint Butler made his rounds in the castle, dimming the lamps and checking that the main gate was locked. Once satisfied that his nightly doings were done, he went to go to his last job: checking that the princess was safe inside the castle.

He made his way to the laboratory that the said princess spent most of her free time, when not doing royal duties that is. She was a smart princess, and very beautiful at that; caring, and responsible. She loved her candy citizens with pride, and was a great ruler of her kingdom.

The tiny butler knocked on the door to the lab, "Princess?" he called out, pushing the door in slightly.

"Mghrgh..?" was all that was heard from inside. The peppermint went further in, scanning the room.

"Princess Bubblegum?" he called again. "Ah! There you are. Princess you really need to sleep. You have been in here for three days straight."

The princess lifted her head from a lab table, wiping away some drool and wiping her sleepy eyes. "P-pep butt… don't worry about it." PB yawned. "The anti-paralyzing potion is almost…" and with that, she started snoring, her head slowly leaning to her right shoulder and hair falling on her face.

"Dear Princess, I- oh, what's the use." The butler headed for the door, and opened it. "Good night, Princess." He then headed to his sleeping quarters, leaving the princess to her lab.

* * *

><p>"Dang, I'm actually getting kind of sick of this movie. Shame," a copy of Heat Signature II hit the carpet. "What am I supposed to do now? Everything's just getting old."<p>

Marceline floated around her little house in frustration. Finn and Jake couldn't hang tonight, they were too invested in testing out all the new video games that came with Beemo's latest software update, and there were only two controllers. She had seen everywhere in Ooo, plus she didn't want to travel out alone anyway; it was more fun to adventure with other people. And Bonnie was too busy in her lab doing some science junk.

"Science isn't all that important." The vampire said with a small smile. "I bet it can wait." She changed into pajamas; she planned to convince the Princess into having a sleepover. You know, like those really cheesy ones that little girls have where they stay up all night and watch movies?

After the whole thing where PB had helped get Hambo back, they had started to hang out more and were on good grounds. Despite being total opposites in a lot of ways, the two girls were starting to get along pretty well, although the Princess still scolded Marceline for some of her "distasteful ways".

The vampire queen was now changed into a comfy tank top and shorts, and she set out on her way to the castle. It was night; she knew the place would be quiet, but guarded. Marceline decided to sneak into the castle by slipping through the Princess's tower window; invisibly of course.

"If I'm going to be invisible already…" the vampire said to herself in thought, "I should totally sneak up on her, and get a kick out of it. I hope she doesn't explode."

She had reached the window, and slipped through it. Once in the Princess's bedroom, she turned visible quickly, about to exclaim 'Bleh!' of some sorts, but there was no princess in sight.

She lifted the sheets on the bed. "Bonnie?" No princess. "Huh. Where could that bum be?" She looked out into the hallway, finally saying, "Ah ha!" and going for the lab doors.

Marceline opened it up, spotting to the oddly positioned sleeping Princess. "Nerd." She said to herself, smirking. She floated over to PB.

"Bonnie?" Marceline said softly, shaking the princess's shoulders, ever so slightly. "Bonnie?"

The Princess stirred slightly. "Marr…" her eyes opening a little, and then closing.

Marceline continued to shake her shoulders, a little more force this time. "Yeah, Bonnie?"

"Marcy… you… why are you here you silly goose, it's like, flipping lunch time… I gotta get food…" The Princess said sleepily, eyes now open half way, looking at Marceline, a tired goofy smile on her face.

Marceline just laughed. "Bons, it's three in the morning, what are you saying?"

PB lazily poked the vampire's nose. "I'm s-saying that yooouuu…" she drew the word out, "…have a nice ass, hehe, yeah… have you ever seen it…"

"Woah, Princess," Marceline was getting a kick out of this; she laughed again, "You've been in the lab too long, missy. Tired and probably slightly high off of all these fumes."

The Princess giggled slightly. "What are you… going on about Marcy…? I'm f-fine…"

"C'mon, let's get your ass to bed," Marceline said, still with a big smile on her face.

"N-no!" Princess Bubblegum raised her sleepy voice just slightly. "I want something first, Marcy… don't go yet…"

The vampire chuckled. "And what's that your highness?" The Princess suddenly and firmly pulled her closer, her face determined on saying something. Marceline didn't know what to do, though she wouldn't admit, she liked the closeness, the scent of the other girl. PB smelled of bubblegum still, even if she was been in the lab for days with all the chemical-like smells.

"Maaarcyyy…" she drew out the name, her breath making the vampire's neck ticklish.

Marceline was interested in what she was going to say; a sleepy princess, around a bunch of lab chemicals, breathing them in for hours. It's gotta be something good.

"I think about you… all day," the Princess took a piece of the vampire's black hair and twirled it in her fingers, still half asleep, with a sleepy tone, yet with a hint of seriousness.

"What?"

A small smile played on PB's lips. "Yeah… like a lot… so much it's too much…" She pulled Marceline closer, so her mouth was right against her ear, both hands buried in the vampire's hair so she wouldn't leave. Marceline's hands were still on the Princess's shoulders.

"…and I have decided that I want..." She trailed off into a giggle.

"Want what, Bonnie?"

"Marcy… hehe," PB tightened the grip on the other girl's hair. "Marcy… bite me,"

"Hm? Wait what-?" Marceline went to move back to look at the princess, but her grip on her hair restrained her from doing so. "You want me to what?" The smile had gone from her face, not in a bad way, but in a curious one.

The Princess nipped Marceline's ear. "Bite me… bite me, Marcy," her voice had gotten needy; she tugged at the other girl's hair. "Please,"

"Why?"

"Because I…" she nipped the vampire again. "I want it, from you…"

Marceline's eyes were big, a pool of questions filling her head, but she quickly dismissed them. "B-bonnie, are you serious? Do you really want me to do that to you? I don't want to hurt you-"

"Shh…" the sleepy princess hushed her. "I really, really want that from you Marcy… I like the pain… I love it,"

Hearing the Princess, the vampire smiled slightly, "Dear Princess, that's quite distasteful of you…" her voice lowering down to a whisper, she asked slyly, "Is that the only thing you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bite Me: Chapter Two**

"No, fuck that's not all I want you to do, Marcy..." The Princess trailed off, tugging on the vampire's long black hair.

Marceline was overwhelmed with feelings; mostly desire. She did have an interest for the princess, most of the time she shook it off as just a slight infatuation. But she now realized, she wanted Princess Bubblegum. And what made her want the other girl more was the begging. The vampire wanted to shove everything aside on the lab table, lay the bubblegum girl down on in, fuck her and tell her that she was _her_ princess. But Marceline didn't think it was the right time right now. The princess was not fully awake, and chemicals were in the air. Marceline didn't want to take advantage of her. As much excitement that was flowing through her undead veins, she wanted to make the right choice.

"Bonnie?"

"Hm?"

"I think it's time for bed," Marceline went to scoop the candy princess up, holding her bridal style while floating in the air.

"But Marcy," the princess protested. "Why?"

The two quickly arrived to the master bedroom. The vampire lay the princess down on the pink bed, covering her with even more pink blankets. "Later we will," Marceline said. "That's a promise. You're not fully aware in the head. Sleep away those nasty fumes. Rest that smart brain of yours."

Princess Bubblegum yawned. "Please come back tomorrow night..." Another yawn. "Marcy, you promise?"

Marceline smiled. "I already did promise, Peebles." She hesitated for a minute, and thought. The vampire quickly pressed her cold lips against the princess's forehead. A shy and innocent kiss, but it made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. With a huge grin on her face, she said, "Goodnight, Bonnie."

But the princess was already asleep.

* * *

><p>"What're you working on, PB?"<p>

There she was again, right back in her lab. "Well you see Finn, for a few days now, I have been working on developing a new and improved serum that will get rid of the candy flu even faster than before!"

The young hero watched Princess Bubblegum closely in her workings, even though he barely understood any of it. Finn and Jake had been out that day helping with some duties around the Candy Kingdom, as all good heroes should do. Rain started up, however, and it was too heavy to be out in, so the boys went inside the castle for shelter and went to go check up on the princess in her lab.

"Say, what does this thingy do, princess?" asked Jake, pointing at a bubbling beaker of lime green liquid.

"Be very careful, boys, that's-" Bubblegum was interrupted by a tapping on the only window in the laboratory. She looked out, and saw the rain had picked up, and it was now thundering and lightening. "Hm. Anyway that's a secret, don't touch it unless you want a severe burn to your skin," the princess explained. "But if anything happens you can always use the safety shower. Just make sure you get there before-" another tap, louder this time, came from the window. The princess turned to look once again, there was a flash of lightening, revealing the silhouette of a person. PB recalled the events from last night, they were still sort of foggy, but she knew well enough who that was.

"PB what was tha-?"

"Well, boys, it's getting late and I must go and do.. princess things!" Princess Bubblegum hurriedly began to usher Finn and Jake out of her lab. "Scoot and off you go,"

"Well okay, princess, we'll see you-" but the door had already shut.

Bubblegum did feel somewhat guilty about doing that to the guys, but it was the least of her worries. She had lots more things on her mind.

As soon as she turned to go back, an all too familiar voice greeted her bubblegum ears. "Wow, someone's quite rude. Thought you were supposed to be a sweet princess,"

"Shut up, Marceline."

The said vampire queen turned visible in front of the princess, arms crossed in front of her in a mocking manner. "What happened to 'Marcy", Bub Bubs?" Marceline smirked, "Not like me anymore?"

PB rolled her eyes, also crossing her arms, stepping closer to the vampire. "Hell no, it's not like I asked you to come back tonight or anything." she smiled.

"Oh, so you do remember last night?"

"Slightly, yes,"

"Do you remember what you said to me, sweet Bonnibel?" Marceline reached out to remove Bubblegum's glasses, the ones she only used while reading data in the lab. Placing them on a table, she continued, "Was it the fumes, or did you really want to, you know..?"

The princess couldn't help but blush, more memories making themselves clear to her. "I do admit, I have been... thinking about you a lot lately, Marcy, and you're just so..."

Marceline looked up, surprised but expecting, stepping closer. She was a little taller than the princess; she rested her forehead on the other girl's. "Yes?"

Bubblegum looked up, "So... I don't know. Mysterious, intriguing, beautiful... ever since we came back from Maja's, I've just developed this severe infatuation with you," she was nervous; usually not one to express her feelings like that.

"Bonnie, I think I know how you feel," Marceline started. There was a relief she felt, a weight off her shoulders. "I feel like that too."

The princess reached up to move a piece of hair from the vampire's face, and let her hand linger on a cold cheek. "A part of me is unsure of my true feelings, they're complicated," she said. "But a part of me wants you so _bad_." Bubblegum pulled her closer, blue eyes boring into amber ones.

"A certain princess wanted me to bite her last night," Marceline said with a slight smile, but also a hint of danger in her expression. "But I don't want to hurt you, it pinches; and sometimes, I get hungry.." she traced little patterns with her finger on PB's neck. "I bet you taste, really, really good, Bonnie."

The princess's stomach turned, her thoughts going wild. "Well, if you get to taste me, shouldn't I get to do the same to you, Marcy?" an evil grin appeared on her face; she grabbed the other girl's waste and pulled her close, so that their bodies were right up against one another Marceline had a look of slight surprise, and when she didn't respond, Bubblegum asked once more, "Hm? Don't you think it's only fair?" Her hands remained on the vampire's waist, and she continued while those hands traveled slowly farther behind, "Answer your princess, Marcy," PB said more commandingly, and she boldly (and very un-lady like) grabbed Marceline's ass.

"My princess?" the vampire said back, in more surprise than before, the princess's dominance taking her aback once again.

"Hell yes, your princess." Bubblegum moved her head up to nip Marceline's lip. "All fucking yours," she had just let desire overtake all other thoughts, forgetting about anything else, except the girl she held onto. She nipped once again, tugging slightly on Marceline's lip, then releasing it, and she licked the spot she had left slight indents on.

Marceline had started to react to the princess's actions and words, placing her arms around Bubblegum's neck, which moved some of her hair back, exposing the pink flesh beneath slightly, catching her attention. "Holy fuck, Bonnie..."

"Mmm," the princess purred, "Like what you see, Marcy?" she moved to whisper in the vampire's ear, "Like I said, all yours..." she kissed the ear she spoke into lightly, and moved back to face her once again.

"Let's fucking go then," Marceline said, moving her hands to the buttons on the princess's lab coat and tearing it open in on swift motion.


End file.
